A Vingadora
by helo.p.silva
Summary: Sophie Jones é uma brilhante jovem de 20 anos que deseja fazer parte da S.H.I.E.L.D (Superintendência Humana de Intervenção, Espionagem, Logística e Dissuasão), uma organização com objetivo de realizar a contraespionagem e manutenção da lei, protegendo o planeta de ameaças de grande porte, desde terrorismo internacional até invasões alienígenas.


\- Hill, está na escuta? - ouviu um chiado e logo depois a voz de Maria no comunicador - Chame a agente Romanoff. Ela vai saber lidar com a situação. - Fury disse visivelmente irritado e a garota sorriu com escárnio quando ouviu novamente a pergunta que lhe foi feita assim que os agentes chegaram à sua casa - Como invadiu o sistema da S.H.I.E.L.D.?

\- Acalme-se Nick, tudo tem seu tempo. - a garota olhou em volta e através do espelho introduzido em toda a parede, conseguiu ver o agente Barton observando cada movimento feito por ela - Aquele é o arqueiro? - perguntou mostrando interesse e Nick encarou-a, tentando entender como ela conseguia enxergar através do objeto que foi criado especialmente para esconder quem estivesse atrás do mesmo.

\- Como consegue vê-lo?

\- Engraçado, não? - deu um sorriso convencido - Antes de chegar aqui, eu achava que a S.H.I.E.L.D. sabia de tudo, principalmente da minha existência, logo vejo que estava completamente enganada. - mudou o assunto sem que Fury notasse.

\- Como invadiu o sistema? - a garota não hesitou, também não demostrou sinal algum de nervosismo ou medo. Ela não estava com medo, e muito menos nervosa.

Antes que respondesse, a agente Romanoff adentrou o local em silêncio, junto a Tony Stark. O Homem de Ferro foi convidado para uma suposta reunião com os Vingadores. Stark se aproximou da garota que parecia extremamente desconfortável enquanto algemada numa cadeira.

\- Um escândalo desses por causa dessa garota? - questionou sorrindo de modo arrogante - O que a criança quer? Uma foto com os Vingadores?

\- Sr. Stark, em primeiro lugar eu gostaria de informar que ninguém o chamou aqui, e por último, - Fury disse pausadamente - essa 'criança' invadiu nosso sistema interno.

\- Então não é tão boa, visto que está aqui e algemada - Stark debochou.

\- A garota deixou bem claro que queria ser encontrada, Stark - Natasha explicou deixando-o surpreso.

\- Porque ela faria isso? - questionou Stark. A garota observava atenciosamente quando o agente Clint Barton adentrou o local em silêncio.

\- Porque eu quero estar aqui - respondeu a garota após voltar a atenção para Tony.

\- Talvez devêssemos tirá-la daqui. - Natasha disse fazendo Nick tirar os olhos da garota e olhar para ela - Não sabemos se é confiável ou seguro estar no mesmo ambiente. - explicou - Podemos levá-la para a cela do Bennet e eu a interrogarei.

\- Isso seria uma péssima ideia, já que odeio ficar presa - disse soltando as algemas e atraindo a atenção de todos para si.

\- Ela tem estilo - Tony sussurrou para Barton e o mesmo conteve um sorriso.

\- Eu sou uma fã das suas habilidades embora seu caráter seja um pouco duvidoso - andou até a enorme mesa no centro e sentou-se à beirada da mesma - mas ambos não serão necessários agora, pelo menos não quando o que desejo é tão simples.

Todos esperavam que ela fosse uma ameaça, e qualquer movimento mal interpretado poderia trazer consequências, mas a situação foi outra.

\- O que você quer então? - a ruiva perguntou impassível.

\- Quero fazer parte da S.H.I.E.L.D. e ser treinada por você e pelo agente Barton - se pôs em uma posição ereta tentando mostrar que sabia o que estava fazendo e também demonstrar um pouco de autoridade.

\- Você não deve ter idade nem para comprar álcool, acha mesmo que teria alguma utilidade na S.H.I.E.L.D.?

Em uma coisa Tony estava certo: com seus olhos verdes, curtos e bem cuidados cabelos loiros, Sophie parecia ser jovem demais, mas já era maior de idade.

\- Devo lembrá-lo que invadi o sistema da S.H.I.E.L.D., e não só dela. - a garota se afastou da mesa e ficou de frente para Tony - Como estava J.A.R.V.I.S hoje cedo? Se não fosse o meu recado sobre uma suposta reunião, que estaria acontecendo agora, acredito que você não estaria aqui - falou em tom debochado.

Imediatamente Tony se lembrou dos problemas que teve com seu sistema logo pela manhã e sorriu. Por mais que ele não fosse admitir, ela o tinha enganado. Era realmente esperta.

\- Sabe que eu posso te processar por isso não sabe? - perguntou.

\- E deixar todo o mundo saber que uma garota de vinte anos mexeu nas configurações daquele seu brinquedinho? Sabemos que isso não irá acontecer Stark - sorriu orgulhosa.

\- Touché. - Tony deu um sorriso e andou até onde estava Fury - Por mais que eu odeie dizer isso, tenho que lhe informar que a garota é boa, e se não aceitarem ela aqui, eu mesmo vou oferecer um lugar para trabalhar comigo - deu dois tapinhas no ombro direito de Fury e se afastou.

\- Você terá 1 mês de treinamento e se não se adaptar estará fora. - Fury disse para a garota e a mesma sorriu radiante - Romanoff e Barton vão treiná-la, e caso você queira Stark, poderá ensinar algo à ela - disse para Stark que assentiu e fez um sinal para que Romanoff se retirasse junto à ele - O agente Barton lhe mostrará seus aposentos e o restante da base, senhorita... - descontinuou sua frase para que a garota se identificasse.

\- Jones, Sophie Jones.

\- Certo, foi um prazer Srtª Jones - disse deixando o local junto à Romanoff e Tony, o último sorriu e acenou para a garota.

\- E então... Quando começamos?

[...]

\- Esta é a sala de treinamento onde você deverá estar presente todos os dias da semana às seis da manhã e também poderá vir em outros horários se o lugar estiver desocupado - disse agente Barton quando passavam por um corredor em cores escuras.

A parte alta das paredes era feita de vidro, dando assim uma visão interior das salas. Dos cantos das paredes, um tipo de fumaça saía e se espalhava, mas não chegava a atrapalhar a visão de ninguém e muito menos era tão prejudicial à saúde. Sophie ficou olhando por alguns segundos, tentando descobrir o que era aquilo e o porquê da fumaça e só se deu conta de que não ouvira nada que Barton dizia quando o mesmo chamou-lhe a atenção e explicou que se tratava de uma peça não muito importante da base flutuante da S.H.I.E.L.D.

Ela deu de ombros e voltou a seguir o instrutor.

Barton explicava a função de cada sala naquele corredor e paravam na frente dos locais que mais atraíam a atenção da loira para que o arqueiro tirasse qualquer dúvida. Chegaram ao fim do extenso corredor onde a última porta estava bem trancada. Sophie não precisou se esforçar muito para ver a jaula de vidro e o homem que estava dentro dela.

\- Aquele ali eu conheço! - Barton a ouviu dizer depois de um bom tempo em que a garota encarava o interior da cela.

\- Loki, irmão mais novo de Thor.

\- Eu sei, estava nos arquivos de vocês. Eu li mais do que deveria.

\- Certo. - o arqueiro disse e deu de ombros - Essa área só é permitida aos Vingadores e Fury, e com isso seu tour acaba aqui. - a loira assentiu - Vou levá-la ao seu quarto.

Os dois andaram até o outro corredor onde ficavam os aposentos dos agentes.

Chegando no quarto de Sophie, Barton abriu a porta e deixou que a mesma entrasse primeiro. O lugar não era grande, no máximo caberiam duas pessoas ali dentro. As paredes eram brancas assim como os cobertores e o closet que ficava perto da cama de solteiro. Uma mesinha encostada em uma das paredes e uma porta onde Sophie sabia que por trás da mesma se encontrava um banheiro.

\- Essas são as roupas de treinamento e caso queira mais terá que pedir à Fury que lhe dê permissão para ir até a cidade. - disse Clint abrindo o closet e dando a Sophie a visão de cinco cabides, dois deles com trajes pretos, dois outros trajes na cor azul marinho e no último cabide, uma muda de roupas na cor cinza. - Preto para andar pela nave, azul para treinos ou testes e cinza para dormir. - Barton explicou - Como pode ver, o quarto não é grande.

\- É maior que o lugar que eu chamava de quarto. - disse baixo e depois sorriu para Clint - Obrigado por aceitar me treinar.

\- Eu não tenho escolha - disse impassível e se despediu da garota deixando o quarto de imediato.

Barton não queria soar tão rude mas em seu ponto de vista, quanto mais cedo a garota entendesse que salvar o mundo não era brincadeira, mais se sentiria insegura e voltaria para casa e esquecendo tudo.

No entanto, nada que envolvesse Sophie era simples. Por mais que não parecesse, continua sendo uma adolescente num corpo quase adulto. A inteligência e o poder da telepatia são os maiores dons que pudera receber. A telepatia apareceu sem ocorrência de experiência genética.

Aos quatro anos houve o primeiro sinal de que a garota possuía uma mutação genética quando ouviu o que algumas pessoas à sua volta pensavam e surtou por isso. Sophie então conheceu alguém que fez com que ela aprendesse a controlar os poderes para que os humanos não a condenassem por possuir tais anomalias. Se alguém na S.H.I.E.L.D. chegou a pensar que a loira não teria utilidade em missões perigosas, seria bom refletir sobre. A loira é ágil e esperta, também sendo ótima em combates, estando armada ou não. Se Natasha ou Barton lhe dessem tempo, Sophie mostraria sua facilidade de aprendizado e daria o seu melhor. Porém, Jones só seria a agente perfeita se não tivesse más intenções na organização.

 _[n/a] Olá! Obrigada por ler até aqui. A Vingadora já está terminada, no entanto é uma fanfic em correção. Prometo não demorar para atualizar ️_

 _Espero que tenha gostado do primeiro capítulo e vou amar saber o que achou, então não esqueça de deixar um comentário ou favoritar a história, okay? Beijinhos e até a próxima._


End file.
